The Legend of the Storyteller
by Cloudy Head
Summary: Wow! I didn't write a Harry Potter Story! But I have another on the way! But right now, I'm writing in my other favorite fandom, My Little Pony! Find out my version of how the MLPs came to be


**The Legend of the Storyteller**  
By Cloudy Head  
  
_Author's Note: This is my title fic! I might even update my profile to show my pony picture. Right now it has one of my other ponies, Baby Phantom. I don't own any anythign to do with these ponies, though I really don't know who does now adays. I hope you like and I hope to get more of my pony fics out! Thank gods I finally found this section or I was going to make on myself!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  


  
"Fizzy, Have you heard that someone has been snatching Gingerbread's   
pies while they were cooling on the kitchen windowsill?" asked a bright pink pony   
of a pale green unicorn, who was lying next to her. They were lying under a huge   
oak tree on the edge of a huge sunny meadow.   
Fizzy giggled. "Haha Shady I bet I know who it is! I bet it's Lickty-Split." Shady   
made a puzzled looking face. Fizzy laughed and answered her unspoken   
question." She takes a lick of them to see if they are any good then if they are,   
splits with them." Both young ponies rolled on the ground laughing.  
When they had both caught their breath, Shady said," Sure is a nice peaceful   
day, so nice and quiet..." This comment made her stand up suddenly and look   
around. " Much too quiet. Where are the baby ponies? Oh this is all my fault."   
Fizzy stood up next to her and they both began searching. The two young ponies   
had been watching the baby ponies while the older ponies cleaned house. The   
babies had been playing tag in the meadow and now they were nowhere to be   
seen.  
Fizzy scowled. "I bet Baby Ribs and Baby Firefly have something to do with   
this."   
Shady, as usual, was feeling sorry for herself. Her head dropped as she and   
Fizzy searched the bushes around the meadow, calling out the names of the   
missing babies. " This is all my fault. I should have been watching them more   
closely." She raised her voice. "Baby Countdown, Baby Ribbon, Baby Noddins,   
Where are you?"   
The two ponies turned sharply as they heard something crashing through the   
bushes behind them. All of the missing baby ponies rush up to their babysitters.   
A pale green male pony and a pink Pegasus were leading the way. They stop   
shortly under Fizzy's hard stare.   
"Baby Ribbs, Baby Firefly, Baby Ribbon, Baby Noddins, Baby Countdown,"   
each baby cowered when she called their name, "Where have you been?"   
Her gaze fell on Baby Ribbs and Baby Firefly, the two who had been leading   
the pack, but it was a pale purple unicorn that answered. Baby Noddins spoke   
very softly. "We're sorry Fizzy, but the storyteller was telling us a wonderful story   
and we forgot to tell you where we were."   
Both Fizzy's and Shady's eyes went wide." What did this storyteller look like?"  
This time, Baby Noddins spoke louder, not as nervous as before. "She was a   
dark navy blue with a bright white mane and tail. For her symbol she had a bunch   
of clouds and a blue bird. She told us a story about a knight in shining armor and   
a scary dragon!"   
Fizzy was so amazed she was almost unable to speak. " Baby Ponies, did   
anyone ever tell you the Legend of the Storyteller?"   
The baby ponies all lay down, tucking their feet under them. Baby Countdown   
smiled as he lay down next to Baby Firefly. "No and I bet your going to tell us."  
Fizzy and Shady exchanged glances and sat down in front of their audience.   
Fizzy gestured for Shady to begin. She winked at Shady. " You know it better   
then me, you tell it." Shady blushed (which is hard to do when your bright pink)   
and began...  
The Legend of the Storyteller  
As told by Fizzy and Shady  
In the beginning, the My Little Ponies weren't every color of the rainbow or   
even intelligent. They were simple horses, of earth color hues. They wandered in   
herds, never having a permenant home.   
In one of the many herds, one of these primitive horses was special or least   
among her herd. Her coat was a dusty brown and on her forehead was a bright   
white star. A mane and tail the color of the midnight sky flowed behind her. She   
had just past adulthood, but she still loved to frolic with the foals. In the primitive   
language of the horses, she told the young foals stories. But these stories are   
different then the ones of magic and fantasy that we tell now. They were   
wonderful stories, about foals getting lost and finding their way home or about   
fights between stallions, but never did they mention magic, for none of these   
ponies had the imagination to come up with it. But still, the young foals loved her   
stories and they all loved her dearly. Even the adult ponies loved to hear her   
wonderful tales. This young pony was the closest any had come to being what   
we are today.   
One day, this herd of ponies wandered into a beautiful valley and they decided   
to stay for the summer. Little did they know that small Flutter ponies that lived   
among the flowers inhabited the valley. The Flutter ponies watched these   
newcomers to their valley and decided that these ponies were perfect for their   
plans. Especially the young storytelling mare. One day, they lead the young mare   
away from her herd. Finally, when they were far enough way from her herd, they   
brought her into a scared grove of ash trees. There it was that they blessed her   
with magic, giving her intelligence, speech, and best of all imagination. But this   
gift had a price. They told the mare that she had to find a way to give this gift to   
the whole herd. And with that they left her.  
The young mare was confused, but she could think things out now. She looked   
at her self. The magic had turned her brown hide into a navy blue and her black   
mane and tail to white. On her hip was a symbol of clouds and a feather pen. The   
mare wandered around in the woods for a while before finally finding her herd   
again. But she had changed so much that her herd didn't know her anymore. So   
she started telling a story, so her herd would know it was she. But this story was   
different then the ones she had told before. This one was about witches and   
wizards, dragons and unicorns, anything magic! First only the young ones were   
listening to her tale (for they had known it was her all along) but soon the whole   
herd was listening. Right before her eyes, the herds earth brown hues changed   
into every color under the rainbow. Horns sprouted from some brows and wings   
from some shoulders. By the time she had finished her story, all were changed   
into what we know now as a My Little Pony.   
They decided to leave the valley to the Flutter ponies and traveled to the next   
valley and there they built Dream Castle. The leader of the herd, now called   
Thunder, became the king and his lead mare, Majesty, became queen by his   
side. They ponies lived happy in Dream Castle, using magic and intelligence to   
improve their lives. But it wasn't until one summer that the young mare, now   
called Storyteller, realized she couldn't stay there.  
Storyteller had been telling some baby ponies a story out in a meadow in the   
woods, when a herd of dirt caked; shaggy, dumb ponies approached them. She   
continued her story, slipping back into her native tongue. The strange herd   
stopped and listened to this strange mare and the same transformation   
happened. It was then that Storyteller realized that her destiny was to find out all   
of the herds and share with them this gift that the Flutter ponies had given her.  
So now, ancestors of the first Storyteller have roamed the world, looking for   
the lost herds and telling her stories. And once she transforms them, she tells   
them of Dream Castle and a place were they can live in peace.  
  
Shady shut her eyes as the baby ponies started at her in awe after finishing   
her tale. Fizzy was the one to break the silence.   
"So baby ponies, I think you were just told a story by an ancestor of the first   
Storyteller." The baby ponies smiled brightly and exchanged happy glances   
among themselves. Shady and Fizzy watched them, smiling themselves. Baby   
Ribs stood up.  
"Fizzy, do you think the storyteller will tell us another story tomorrow?"  
Fizzy had to think about this. " If she hasn't moved an already I guess she   
would." Fizzy cocked her head. "Why do you ask?"  
Baby Ribbon stood up fast, almost falling and bumping her small blue horn on   
the ground. She had to blow green mane from her eyes before she spoke."   
Because if not, we want Shady to tell another story!" Shady blushed again and all   
the babies stood and cheered.  
The other of the baby male ponies, baby Countdown stopped cheering and   
cocked his head at Fizzy and Shady. " If the storyteller is supposed to roam the   
world, then why is she here? Why come back to Dream Castle when she's   
supposed to find the dumb ponies? "   
Fizzy shrugged. " I have no clue Baby Countdown. Maybe she has finished her   
job. Or maybe she has come back to make sure that all the ponies she has   
transformed have traveled safely here. Who knows? Next time you see her, ask   
her." Baby Countdown smiled, satisfied with the answer.   
Off in the distance, another pony shouted, " Fizzy, Shady, time to bring the   
babies in for bed! " Baby Firefly groaned, realizing it was her mother calling them   
to bed. Shady and Fizzy herded the young ponies back through the trees and up   
to Lullaby Nursery.   
"Shady, can you tell us a bedtime story? " asked Baby Firefly.   
Shady giggled and answered, "I'll ask your mother."  
  
The next day, Fizzy and Shady were watching the baby ponies again, with the   
help of Sweet Stuff, a light blue earth pony with sparkle eyes.   
" Would you believe it was Tex the whole time stealing those pies? " Said   
Sweet Stuff, who still couldn't imagine the noble big brother pony stealing pies.  
Shady giggled. " Yeah and he hid the pans under Buttons' bed. Good thing   
North Star walked in on him when he tried to steal another one. "  
Fizzy looked around and stood up quickly. "Oh no, they did it again! I thought   
with Sweet Stuff here we would notice when they left! " Before the other two   
young ponies could stand up, Baby Ribbon and Baby Countdown came running   
into the clearing.  
Baby Ribbon was the first to catch her breath. "Sweet Stuff, Fizzy, Shady, you   
need to come see this!" The young ponies exchanged glances. Fizzy's forehead   
wrinkled with concern.  
"Is everyone okay? Did someone get hurt?" Fizzy took a few steps forward,   
but was stopped by Baby Countdown's laugh.  
"No no Fizzy, just follow us!" The two babies turned tail and run off through the   
brush.   
The three ponies followed earnestly. When they broke from the trees, they   
were in another meadow. The other baby ponies were playing a game, but their   
was another baby pony in their midst. The baby earth pony was the image of the   
mystical storyteller from the legend, except on her hip was a single cloud and a   
pencil.  
"Hope you don't mind my daughter playing with the other baby ponies." A   
voice made their eyes dart to the opposite side of the meadow. An adult pony,   
also the image of the storyteller, stood there. On her hip was a bird flying among   
a bunch of clouds, carrying an olive branch.  
Fizzy took a step forward. Even though she somewhat knew the answer, she   
asked, " Excuse me but who are you?"  
The elder pony laughed. "I'm Sorry. I should have introduced myself. My name   
is Bird Song, and that is my daughter, Head In The Clouds." She smiled brightly   
at Fizzy. " By the look on your face, I think I know what your next question is."   
The dark blue pony bowed her head close to the ground. " I am a decedent of   
Storyteller, the wondering, magical bard."  
The elder pony raised her head to look at the startled young ponies. Sweet   
Stuff and Fizzy weren't too sure about the situation, but Shady surprised   
everyone. The bright pink pony walked straight up to the elder and, with a broad   
smile, extended a hoof.  
"My name's Shady and these are my friends. The other earth pony is Sweet   
Stuff and the unicorn is Fizzy." Sweet Stuff and Fizzy watched her wide eyed.   
Was this pony the same shy Shady that they had grown up with? Bird Song   
shook her hoof and gave Shady a questionable look.   
" Was your mother Sun Shade? Pink unicorn with green mane?"   
Shady nodded her head." Yes and she has told me all about you. How she   
had played with you when your mother changed her herd into MLPs." Shady's   
face got a look of concern. "And I remember her telling me about your   
disappearing and the whole world looking for you. She was so worried that   
something had happened to you. If I hadn't just been born, she would have gone   
off and searched for you."   
They watched as the elder pony bowed her head again and heaved a heavy   
sigh. " I didn't want the burden of storyteller. I just wanted to be a normal pony,   
but that was never to be. " She looked up at the young ponies as Fizzy and   
Sweet Stuff took a few more steps forward. The Dark blue pony dropped her self   
to the ground, folding her legs beneath her and bid for the three to do the same.   
As the young ponies turned their attention to Bird Song, she started weaving a   
tail, like a tale told by her ancestors, except this time it was true.  
  
The Cloud Kingdom  
As told by Storyteller Bird Song  
This is the first time I have returned to Paradise Estate since my mother   
passed on the Storytelling magic to me. My mother, Fairy Script, had taught me   
how to use the magic while I traveled along with her, a young baby by her side. I   
was maybe the same age as you three when she finally passed the job on to me.   
I begged her not too. What I wanted to do was stay here and live as a normal   
pony, not a wondering nomad looking for dumb ponies.  
Well it was my destiny, no matter how much I hated it, so I set off. I wandered   
for days and days on end. It was the middle of summer, the year of the terrible   
drought. I had a hard time finding water. At one point, I was ready to give in, just   
let myself die right in the middle of a clearing I had found in the middle of the   
forest.   
I don't know how many minutes, hours, or days I laid there but when I awoke, I   
saw a handsome dark green unicorn standing over me. Naturally I was startled,   
but I was so thirsty and tired that I couldn't stand up. He must have taken pity on   
me and brought me some water, which I drank in gulps. When I felt better, he led   
me to his home. The journey I don't remember because I was so tired and the   
moment he showed me a place to sleep, I feel over and did just that.  
When I awoke, the handsome unicorn was standing next to the bed, with a   
breakfast on a tray. As I ate, we talked. I learned that his name was Scribe and   
that I was in his' parent's home in the Cloud Kingdom. Both of his parents were   
on the royal court of the king and queen and he was in training to become his   
namesake. I told him my name and such, but I left out that part about being a   
decedent of Storyteller. After I had regained my strength, Scribe showed me his   
home.  
To make a long story short, I loved his home and decided to stay. Eventually   
we got married and he did become the royal Scribe. I to was in good standings   
with the queen and became one of her most trusted handmaidens. Now there is   
something I must explain about the rulers of the Cloud Kingdom. They have the   
power to control the weather. But all the power is too much for just the royal   
family, so they give some of the power to their most trusted friends. When I   
became a handmaiden to the queen, I was given the power to control the clouds,   
white or gray, wispy or rainy. A crystallized cloud appeared on my cheek and   
under my front left hoof. It was a very special honor and it was then that I realized   
that I wanted to forget my heritage and live in the Cloud Kingdom forever.  
Scribe and I were married in summer and that following winter, I carried a foal.   
Of course, I already knew what our young foal would look like, since we haven't   
changed since Storyteller, but I didn't want to spoil Scribe's fun of guessing. He   
thought of many mixes between a dark green unicorn with a white mane and tail   
and a dark blue earth pony with the same tail and mane. When our daughter was   
born, we christened her Head In The Clouds, but after watching her grow a little,   
we gave her the nickname Cloudy Head. She was always daydreaming and   
making up stories of her own. Scribe and myself were very proud of our little   
daughter, who I knew would live up to my family destiny. Our lives couldn't get   
any happier.  
But that happiness was to end. One lovely spring day, we were having a   
festival for the third birthday of Prince Jo-Bear. As the children were playing, a   
young baby pony screamed. We all of course came running over to find a herd of   
ordinary, dumb ponies had found it's way through the cover of clouds that hide   
the kingdom. Without realizing it, I slipped into their native tongue and told them   
a magical story, transforming them into to MLPS, right in front of the whole   
kingdom, including the royal family. I didn't even know what I had done until I had   
finished. It just seemed to come naturally.  
The herd was overjoyed at their transformation, but the ponies of the Cloud   
Kingdom looked at me in an awed silence. I knew they figured who I was and,   
ashamed as I felt, I couldn't look at any of them. Especially Scribe. Scribe   
entrusted out daughter to another and led me off, back to our home, where I told   
him everything. It hurt when he asked me why I hadn't told him and all I could   
answer was that I was afraid that running from my destiny would make me look   
like a coward in his eyes. Charming as always, Scribe told me a simple truth. If I   
hadn't run away, I wouldn't have met him and our lovely daughter wouldn't have   
been born. Tears came to my eyes; from happiness or despair I don't know.   
It was during this happy moment that a messenger from the King arrived at our   
door, announcing that he had come to fetch me for an audience with the King.   
With Scribe at my side, I followed him to the castle. As we entered the royal   
chamber, I noticed hardly any other ponies in the room, except for two guards   
standing by the door and another standing in one corner of the room, Cloudy   
Head by his side. I remember asking myself why they wanted her here too and I   
was to find out the horrible reason why. Scribe and I bowed low before the   
thrones of the King and Queen. With a nod, the King dismissed Scribe. Scribe   
turned to me and whispered, "I love you" in my ear before leaving the chamber. I   
felt so venerable and alone without him beside me. What could be so important   
that they didn't want Scribe to hear?  
The King started out in a stately manner, asking me bluntly if I was a   
descendent of Storyteller. When I confirmed this, the evil glint that came to his   
eyes made me shiver. He then asked if I could give this magic ability to any pony   
other then my children. This question made me pause. First, I didn't know the   
answer, second, why was he asking me this? Gathering all of the courage I   
voiced this question aloud. The smile on the King's face as he explained made   
me want to cower. He said softly that a great power like that could be reversed.   
Stripping the Pegasus of their wings, draining the unicorns' horns of their magic,   
with my magic reversed, he could become the must powerful pony of all. My   
mouth fell open in shock. This King wanted to turn the very magic that had   
created the MLPs against them!  
I wanted to refuse and run, run far away from this place and this king. I would   
have at that very moment, if I hadn't noticed my daughter, asleep next to her   
guardian. I asked quietly what his plans were. He smirked, thinking he had won. I   
was to become his faithful servant, as the wise ponies of the kingdom found a   
way to reverse my magic. If I didn't, then I would be imprisoned and my daughter   
would replace me.  
I snapped. I threw myself, not at the king, but at the queen, the one I had   
faithfully served as handmaiden too. I reared, but I never got near the queen. The   
next moment, I was withering on the floor. The clouds on my cheek and hoof   
disappeared as the Queen took back her magic. I remember hearing her   
muttering something about not letting me have too much magic, as I was lead   
away to a cell in the dungeon.   
I woke later and from the light in the window, I could tell it was nighttime.   
My limbs were stiff so I just lay there on a bed of straw, looking around the barren   
cell. Other then the bed on straw, the room contained a barred window and a   
small wooden door. It was so quiet, that when the door creaked open suddenly, it   
was magnified hundreds of times. Scribe rushed me out of the cell, hurriedly   
whispering something in my ear about escape. We sneaked out of the castle to   
friends of ours who were waiting with Cloudy Head. Scribe told me that they had   
told him some fake story, but using his inside knowledge, he quickly found out   
what was going on. Now he told me to take Cloudy Head and run, that it wasn't   
safe here for us anymore. I begged for him to come with us but he refused,   
saying that he would stall the King and Queen for a while.  
  
"I never say him again. I only hope he's still alive." Bird Song bowed her   
head sadly. Mouths gaping and eyes wide, the young ponies watch her, all   
feeling very sorry for her.   
"You and your daughter lost everything," said Sweet Stuff in a shaky   
voice. Bird Song nodded.  
Dark clouds had rolled in and a clash of thunder boomed. The baby   
ponies, who had been playing the whole time, screamed. Fizzy, Shady and   
Sweet Stuff got to their feet and herded the baby ponies back to Paradise Estate,   
Bird Song helping them.   
When they had all the babies inside and calmed down, Fizzy saw Bird   
Song sneak out a back door and run off into the night.  
She ran to the door and yelled out, "Where are you going?"  
The wind brought back her answer. "I can't let them find Paradise Estate   
and Cloudy Head. Take care for her for me and tell her I will love her always."   
Fizzy's gaze shifted from the door to Baby Head In The Clouds, who had fallen   
asleep next to Baby Ribbs. Fizzy felt sorry for the poor little one, having lost   
everything, her home, her father and now her mother. Fizzy never saw Bird Song   
again, but she was determined to help the little one, even if she had to raises her   
herself.   
'But now time for rest.' Fizzy laid down among the baby ponies, who were   
quickly falling asleep to Shady's voice.  
"Once upon a time…"  
  



End file.
